


My universe is you

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: The whole base watches as you pin the ribbon to my chest.A sign of courage under fire.But don't you know, I had no other choice,when the one at stake was you?





	My universe is you

_Sam_

 

Pin oak leaves above my pilot's wings,

Pin a ribbon below.

Speak of courage under fire.

Of extraordinary acts

of sacrifice

for country, and for God.

 

But in my eyes I hope you find

the deeper truth.

 

Your smile is my country.

My universe is you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A single-tweet ficlet written for the June 10 #vss365 prompt #wings
> 
> With thanks to tor.com (Stargate rewatch, Season 8) for capturing the exact image that I had in mind when writing this!


End file.
